


Derp crew drabbles

by ProbablyRoadkill



Category: Derp Crew - Fandom
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRoadkill/pseuds/ProbablyRoadkill
Summary: A few things requested on a cool discord server! Most of which include chilled getting fucked





	

John growled low, teeth sinking into the flesh of Anthony's neck. His hips snapped forward hard as he forced himself deeper into his tight omega mate. "A-ah god Anthony!" 

The omega was shaking as John pounded into him, voice lost to the moans and gasps escaping him. He could feel john getting closer, his knot starting to swell inside him. 

"Coming!" 

That was the only he got before the knot was shoved completely inside, john thrusting only a few times before finishing deep inside of Anthony.

The omega groaned, pressing back against John's hips before finishing into the palm of his hand. "Ahh fuck yeah" he huffed out as they both collapsed onto the mattress.

John let a deep rumble from his chest, affectionately nosing at Anthony's neck. "Mmnn...mine" 

Anthony giggled, running a hand through his hair. "I sure am." A deep sigh escaped his lungs as he started to relax and get use to the thick knot inside him.

John knew they'd be stuck like that for a while so he carefully rolled over to his side, making sure not to move to quickly. "You ok?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Anthony, nuzzling against his neck.

"Yeah" Anthony purred happily, enjoying his mates gently roaming hands petting and rubbing small circles against his chest. "Feeling pretty good"

John smiled, pecking kisses down the other mans spine. "Cool..." he paused his hands. "Hey."

"Hi." Anthony laughed, holding johns hand in his own.

"Love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently open for requests and fic commissions!


End file.
